candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Mary
Red Mary is a previously unused character, and member of the Tarantula Crew. She is loosely based on Bloody Mary, and originated from the Abysmal Kingdom. Appearance Design Used for Show She resembled a horribly burned woman, much like Freddy Krueger, except all of her hair was intact, and blood-red. Original Design Her original design was so gruesome, she made the Skin-Taker look tame. She originally had blood dripping from her, and her skin sagged similarly to victims of the Hiroshima bombing, which is gruesome and potentially could have been offensive. She also originally had an eye hanging out. It was also implied that she would have blood constantly dripping from her. Personality She is very deceptive. When she originally joined the Tarantula crew, she appeared sweet and innocent. However, when she betrayed the crew, she showed her true nature: purely evil, and loving it. Every evil deed she does brings her joy, and she is incredibly sadistic. She is also a pyromaniac, and prefers to use fire in all her crimes. She has an incredibly hot temper, which is the only trait she couldn't disguise while in the Tarantula Crew. Villainy Red Mary burned down villages, and captured people to slowly cook, boil, or burn them alive. She was feared and hated by all, even the Skin-Taker. She is responsible for the death of Lillian, and would later be the cause for the Skin-Taker joining up with the Laughingstock and the Hog's crew. It is believed she planned on betraying the Tarantula crew from the start, but her motives are unknown. Reasons for Cut Her original horrid design was the reason of why she was originally cut from the show. She was said to do things even more gruesome than Skin-Taker's actions, which would have made the show ten times more controversial. She would have had minions who looked like Hiroshima victims of the atomic bomb, which would have been highly insensitive to those who suffered in Hiroshima. She was also cut after the Hog's crew was cut, suggesting she was originally part of a larger story arc. She was later toned down and shown in some flashback episodes. Abilities *She is profficient in fire magic. Trivia *She was eventually toned down and mentioned in the episode Percy's Past, along with a couple other characters cut from development. She later was incorporated in the unreleased episodes Skin-Taker's Past and Red Mary's Revenge. * There are rumors even the cast of the show were afraid of her, and that anytime something caught on fire, crew members would blame her for it. She became an object of superstition behind the scenes. The crew tried to break the "curse" by telling about her in an episode, and later in the unreleased episode Red Mary's revenge . * In the third season there was going to be a story arc about defeating Red Mary. The Laughingstock crew was going to team up with the Skin-Taker, Auburn, and Boar, along with other characters, both old and new, and use a magic ceremony to destroy Red Mary. Category:Characters Category:Abysmal Category:Villains